Keeping Secrets
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Ran is suspicious. Conan's hiding something from her again. When she goes to Agasa hakase's house to find out what that something is, she gets a surprise when she finds Conan and Mitsuhiko holding hands. Conan/Mitsuhiko Mild shounen-ai. T just to be safe.


**A/N: **Came to me after a few MitsuConan oneshots...enjoy! And yay, I'm using Japanese names and terms a lot more, but I fell in love with the English Dub first, so yeah...*coughJerryJewelcough* XD By the way, this story kind of jumps around a lot...sorry about that.

**WARNINGS: **Male/male, Conan/Mitsuhiko, and since Conan's really Shinichi, if you don't like it, DON'T READ AND TURN BACK.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Detective Conan.

_Keeping Secrets_

Ran was suspicious. Again. Conan had been sneaking around a lot lately. He'd been staying at Agasa-hakase's almost every weekend, and instead of Conan walking home with Haibara at his side, it was Mitsuhiko until they parted ways. Ran only knew that part of information from asking Ayumi and Genta, although not even those two knew why they were being so secretive.

Five years had passed since Shinichi had shrunk down into Conan. It had been five years since Ran had last seen Shinichi, but he called every now and then, like he usually did. But she was still waiting for him. After all these long years.

Little did she know, Shinichi already started to like someone else.

* * *

That same day, Conan and the Detective Boys were walking home from Teitan High. It was Friday, so they were all staying at Agasa hakase's once again. Conan had only hoped it would be himself and Mitsuhiko, but once the Detective Boys had heard of their plans they'd all but demanded to join in.

"I think your -neechan is suspicious," said Haibara, walking up to them. Them being Conan and Mitsuhiko, who were walking side by side. Their pace slowed down and they looked at her.

"You mean Ran?" At Mitsuhiko's stare, he quickly added, "Ran-neechan?"

An amused smile came onto her lips. "Hai. I heard her asking Kojima-kun and Ayumi-chan things and she knows you two walk home together every day, even though Mitsuhiko walks away from his home to do so."

"But she'd never suspect that we're...um...y'know..." Both boys looked at each other and blushed slightly.

"I don't know...maybe."

Both Conan and Mitsuhiko were worried about how Ran-neechan would react to them. Conan especially so, in case she still suspected him being Shinichi.

Kudou Shinichi is bisexual. The media would have a field day with that one.

He hadn't realized it until he'd gotten older however. Older again, anyway, and hung around the Detective Boys a lot. The possibility of finding an antidote was getting smaller, but now... he wasn't sure if he even wanted it. It would break his heart to have to say good bye to Ran... but he didn't want to say good bye to Mitsuhiko. He'd grown quite fond of the boy. Mitsuhiko was getting taller, smarter, and Conan silently admitted it...handsome.

The two had only started going out a year ago. He hadn't even told Ran or the other Detective Boys, but Haibara seemed to know everything, and she was the only one other than Agasa hakase who seemed to know the two were going out. Although in their last meeting, Heiji was dangerously close to figuring it out, and without a doubt he would've told Ran.

The other thing that worried him was the Black Organization. What if they went after Mitsuhiko? Only Vermouth knew who he really was, and for whatever reason she kept it a secret from them. But she might try something.

Whatever the cost, he'd protect Mitsuhiko.

He'd gotten too close to these kids, and if the Organization found out who he was, it'd all be over.

Shinichi, now being twelve once more, was going through the marvellous process of growing up once more. At least he'd done it once before so there'd be no surprises.

Shinichi sighed when they finally reached Agasa's and all but dragged poor Mitsuhiko inside, but the boy didn't seem to mind too much.

Agasa wasn't in the main room, probably working on an invention. He dragged Mitsuhiko up the stairs before Genta, Ayumi and Ai found them.

"Hey...where'd they go?" asked Genta, looking around.

"They did come in before us, didn't they?" Ayumi asked him, blinking. He nodded.

Haibara chuckled.

_'Couldn't wait to have him all to yourself, ne, Kudo-kun?'_

Once inside a spare room in the house, Conan locked the door resting behind the surprised younger boy.

"C-Conan?" Mitsuhiko asked. He'd long since dropped the -kun to his name. The shrunken boy turned and wrapped his arms around Mitsuhiko's waist, who blushed soon after.

"We finally get some alone time," said Conan with a little smile. Haibara was downstairs keeping the kids busy. He'd have to thank her later.

"Un," Mitsuhiko smiled and leaned into the embrace. "Sorry about this by the way... Genta-kun and Ayumi-chan sort of overheard me talking to Haibara-san about it, and...well.."

Conan shook his head and pulled the other boy closer. "Don't worry, it's alright. But now I bet we'll have to deal with them every weekend."

Mitsuhiko sighed, letting his head fall back against Conan's chest. "Un...oh well."

"Oh, hello Ran-kun!"

Both boys instantly jumped away from each other at hearing Hakase's voice. Conan blinked. What was Ran doing here?

"Ah, right. Conan-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun!"

Ran blinked from where she stood. "They're up there together, while the others are down here playing a game?"

Agasa rubbed the back of his head. "Ano, well, you see..."

"Ran-neechan!" a small voice interrupted the professor and everyone looked up. A faint smile crossed Haibara's face. Conan and Mitsuhiko walked downstairs...

...holding hands.

'So, you're finally telling her. I hope you're ready for this, Kudo-kun.'

"What are you doing here, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked, walking over to her with Mitsuhiko. She blinked several times, her eyes instantly going to their joined hands.

_'No way...They couldn't possibly be...'_

"Ran-neechan!"

"Oh...ano...gomen naisai, Conan-kun," she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I know you were planning on staying here for the weekend, but Otou-san was given another case and I know you like going with him on them, so..."

Conan's next words shocked her. "Gomen naisai Ran-neechan...but I think I'll stay here."

Everyone other than the ones who knew about them were shocked at that. Well, Haibara was a little too. Conan never NOT went on a case before.

"Oh...well, alright," she frowned, but then smiled and bent down to kiss his cheek. Conan blushed, and Mitsuhiko noticed, but he couldn't blame him. Ran had grown up into a very beautiful woman.

"Ja ne, Conan-kun," she said, whispering into his ear, her hot breath on his ear making him shiver. Damn, if he wasn't really twenty-two this wouldn't be affecting him at all. "I approve, but I don't see why you felt the need to hide it from me."

He blinked at her words and stared up at her. She smiled and waved as she took off.

"Ja ne, Conan-kun!"

He knew her reaction would be very different...if she knew he was really Shinichi.

_'Ja ne...Ran.'_

After that, Conan had been strangely quiet. While the others were playing a game, Conan had snuck out of the room and gone upstairs. Ayumi and Genta were too into the game to notice, but Mitsuhiko did and followed him. He wasn't sure if those two figured out about him and Conan from their joined hands, but there was a good possibility.

"Conan?" he asked, finding him in the room they'd been in before. He closed the door and locked it behind him, the only way they could have any privacy. Although now things might be different.

"Hm?" Conan was looking out the window with his arms stuffed into his pockets, that serious expression on his face. The boy sighed, wrapping his arms around a surprised Conan from behind. "Stop looking so serious all the time," he said softly, burying his face into the boy's neck.

Conan rested his head against Mitsuhiko's. "...Sorry."

Mitsuhiko shook his head, placing a small kiss on the boy's neck before moving up, gently pressing his lips onto Conan's in a soft kiss.

Conan had been Mitsuhiko's first kiss. Conan hadn't said who his first kiss was, he didn't want to for some unknown reason. Perhaps something bad had happened between them and he didn't want to think about it? That was understandable.

"Do you think we'll have to hide this for much longer, Conan?" Mitsuhiko asked as he felt the other boy wrap his arms around him. Conan sighed.

"I sure hope not. I hate keeping secrets."

* * *

As Ran left, she looked towards Shinichi's abandoned house. She felt her heart jump. Why did it just feel like she'd lost Shinichi for good?

**A/N:** Aww...what'd ya think? Not too graphicy, right? Just a small kiss and stuff...I'd write a chapter fic on these two and Heiji and Shinichi if I had any good ideas...this will remain a one-shot.


End file.
